


Until Bullets Do Us Part

by DrowningLetters



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Other, Sit back, Slow Burn, and watch a film or something, but dont get your hopes up, god forbid if i get too lazy to post, have no clue how to handle these tags, i am not ready for the upcoming roller coaster, just kidding, kind of, make a nice warm cup of tea, of emotions, okay enough i am having keyboard diarrhea, or rather lay down, pls god do not let this flop, prepare tissues, storm or whatever you wanna calling it, this will either be a masterpiece or a big flop, you decide on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningLetters/pseuds/DrowningLetters
Summary: Though there were things in life Jinyoung wanted to give up, Jaebum was never on the list. But now, as he watches raven-haired man on his lap as he suffered and dies slowly beneath the youngest of two, watching him give his final breath, Jinyoung now knowing how selfish he's been. He lets out a cry and cries harder than he has ever imagined as he hears the latter's last words playing over and over in Jinyoung's head. "I'm making you stronger." And he did make him stronger.





	Until Bullets Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Please God, don't let this flop. I have spent way too much time to write it decently. 
> 
> Also, first chap is short but do not worry, them further chaps are long enough to give you all headache.
> 
> Thank you in advance for any kind of support :))))

Jinyoung couldn't picture his life to be such a burden to people he cared for and loved the most. After all, he did everything in his power to protect the people from danger, malevolence and violence lingering the streets of Seoul for a couple of years already. His father, Park Jinyoung Senior, Minister of Security and Protection of Civilians stressed that the crime rate has increased for a terrible percentage comparing to last five years. People came to protest in regards to the protection of their lives and rights. Park Jinyoung Senior was taken aback to say the least. He did not expect such a horrible situation to rule over the entire city, making him feel hopeless and desperate at the same time. He has tried to come up with any plans that could put the streak down but, unfortunately, before the plan could be developed entirely, yet another innocent victim would be admitted to the forensic institute. Minister have had enough of being powerless in the city he was born and he swore to protect as stepping out of the National Police University. He pondered on what to do for so long, time practically slipped through his fingers for the victims who could have been saved. He have had enough of mobsters ruling the city. His one and only solution at the moment was someone he was proud of the most. His son, Park Jinyoung Jr.

  
Now, Park Jinyoung was not exactly in the same branch as his father. You see, Jinyoung is someone who fights the crime under special occasions. His membership to R.O.K., a.k.a. "Black Berets" has contributed to the country in more ways than one. Being a son of highly respected Minister has an honorable advantage. He was immediately accepted into the special unit. Although, Jinyoung didn't need any kind of advantage to begin with. He was raised to hold a gun before learning how to walk, his sharpness and precision earned him a title of a "Sharpshooter" in Black Berets when he took down on of the most prestigious Russian mobsters last year at Gala evening held by one of the biggest names out there: criminal enterprises, gangs and even syndicates - name it, and you will find it.

Their plan to disseminate corruption and violation of legal laws has been interrupted by Jinyoung's operative plan " _Tumultus Corruptio_ " completely destroying all the negotiations and allegations that could have taken the entire world under its wings hence why the operation was immediately implemented into the action led by Jinyoung. Jinyoung loved his job. He was raised to be what he is and he loved every second of kicking asses making them kneel in front of the law. He practiced and behaved according to the settled laws. He was a good man.

Of course, he was not a saint. When younger, Jinyoung liked to get wasted with his friends and maybe did things that seemed to violate the codex of public behavior but never crossing the line. Just like anyone, he was an ordinary citizen who liked to break the rule here in there - within the limits of measure. He liked men and women, slept with a fare share but never kept any connection or commitment with any of them. He made damn sure to let them know that they are nothing more and nothing less than a one night stand. Jinyoung had no time to waste on relationships. Sex was to pleasure his needs, never his emotional state. It might appear to be one of the tasks he has to accomplish at the moment and keep under control. He knew what sex was but never got familiarized with a bodily activity called making love. He didn't do love.

Jinyoung doesn't have any siblings, that is, if you would ask him in front of the family or even his friends. In reality, Jinyoung indeed had a sibling, an older step-brother to be exact. They used to be close in the past until their paths went different ways. Jung Daehyun let himself indulge neck-deep into criminal acts. He was on the other side of the law, being second man in Bang's mafia earned him a title of "the boss" leading all duties Bang Yongguk, the Godfather of BAP, second most notorious mafia in the city if not even country could not carry through. Being married to perhaps the most desirable bachelorq prior to their marriage, Yoo, now Jung Youngjae made the entire world respect him even more. Being Im Jaebum's half-brother, Jung Youngjae contributed to the bond inbetween two biggest gangs, BAP and IM mafia. His relations to the named mafia made Yongguk and his crew unreachable. Immortal, some would say. But Yongguk's gang was merely that - unreachable and immortal. Still, he had no power as much as IMs had. No one ever had that much control and power.

Looking at Daehyun's dossier made him shift uncomfortably in the seat tho. A strong and persistent feeling in his chest tightens. _Where did it go wrong?_ would be the first question that pops up in his mind at the very mention of Daehyun's name. He remembers how Daehyun used to hate the injustice along with the rancor and cunning. He remembers oh-so well how the latter would protect Jinyoung always, defending him from the bullies and malicious peers at that time, delivering and taking blows on his behalf, doing everything in his might to keep his younger brother out of their reach. It has been years since he's last seen his hyung. Jinyoung didn't get the chance to encounter with Daehyun yet. Partially because it was nearly impossible to reach the latter. The other part was his care for the latter as he did not want to cause him any kind of trouble. He was still his blood. As much as his father disapproved the idea of Daehyun being entitled as his brother, Jinyoung will never stop seeing him that way and will probably never forget times when Daehyun hyung was his salvation. It breaks his heart that they will soon see each other on the opposite sides of the fence.

Skipping a couple of dossiers, Jinyoung comes across Im Jaebum's file. He decides to linger on his dossier a bit more than he usually would. He learned of his people, mostly his handful, self-picked made men Wang Jackson, Mark Tuan, BamBam and Kim Yugyeom. None of them fazed him as much as their boss. If asked, Jinyoung would tell it was attributed to his role as Jaebum was their main target but in reality, there was something intriguing in the latter's appearance. Where to even begin with, Jinyoung himself couldn't decide. Was it the look in his eyes, sharp jawline, tall nose-bridge or his entire face in general that made him look as an outer creature. Impressible scars adorning his handsome features, giving off the vibe of someone who's been to hell and back. Mesmerizing. Captivating. Strange. Interesting. Intimidating.  Too bad, Jinyoung inwardly commented. Too bad he will probably have to blow his brains out.


End file.
